Hug
by Tinkxx
Summary: [Guanlin x Hyungseob] [Guanseob] "Bagaimana rasanya debut?" Tanya Hyungseob. Guanlin yang tadinya tidak berminat bicara dengan Hyungseob malah menjadi berbinar setelah mendengar kata debut. Matanya berapi-api menunjukkam kebahagiaannya–yang membuat Hyungseob tersenyum manis sekaligus miris mengingat dirinya sendiri. [OOC/bxb/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy] [Produce 101] [Wanna One] [Yuehua]


Title: Hug

(Tinkxx)

– Guanlin x Hyungseob –

an: ehehe –saya sayang guanseob

– **Hug** –

–

Hyungseob mengeratkan jaketnya. Giginya bergemeletuk karena dingin yang menembus jaket dan bajunya. Ini memang musim panas tapi kenapa ia merasakan dingin yang begitu kuat? Ia juga heran kenapa telapak tangannya menjadi basah padahal ia merasa kedinginan. Jantungnya juga berdegup sangat kencang sampai rasanya ia bisa mengerang frustasi karena mendengarnya.

Ia menghela napas kasar. Matanya menatap kesana kemari–ke jalanan depan rumahnya yang lengang. Lampu di beberapa rumah sudah dimatikan, begitu pula di rumahnya yang hari ini cuma ada dirinya. Orangtua dan adiknya sedang pergi ke rumah neneknya. Ia sengaja tidak ikut dan memilih di rumah sendirian karena akan ada seseorang yang menemuinya. Tentu saja sebelumnya ia sudah minta izin pada siapapun di agensinya untuk membolehkannya pulang satu-dua hari.

Lagi, ia menghela napas entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Kakinya ia hentakkan beberapa kali karena kesal menunggu seseorang yang tidak kunjung datang. Ia kan jadi takut kalau menunggu sendirian malam-malam begini, bagaimana kalau ada penjahat kelamin yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya–walaupun ia ada di depan rumahnya sendiri. Ia teriak pun juga pasti tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya.

Apa mungkin orang itu tersesat? Hyungseob pikir alamat rumah yang diberikan sudah sangat jelas. Lagipula rumahnya tidak sesulit itu untuk ditemukan. Kalaupun ia bertanya pada petugas minimarket depan sana, pasti mereka dengan senang hati mengantarnya ke rumah. Eh, tapi kan orang itu tidak boleh ketahuan siapapun kalau sedang berkeliaran malam-malam begini, bisa rusak imagenya hanya karena mencari rumah Hyungseob.

Masalahnya sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu dan orang itu sama sekali tidak terlihat, mengabarinya lewat SMS atau telepon saja tidak. Tapi baru saja Hyungseob melangkah masuk ke rumahnya–ia putus asa kalau orang itu menepati janjinya–seseorang berteriak tertahan dari belakangnya. "Hyung?!"

Hyungseob menoleh, mendongak dan menemukan wajah seseorang yang dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat gusi pemuda itu dari senyumannya. Dan itu adalah senyum yang selalu ingin ia lihat setiap hari ketika ia bangun tidur. Air matanya hampir jatuh hanya dengan melihatnya. Ia merindukannya, sangat merindukan seorang Lai Guanlin yang selalu menggodanya. Hampir lima bulan mereka tidak pernah bertemu dikarenakan kesibukan Guanlin yang akan debut sebentar lagi. Tangannya makin gemetar ketika merasakan tangan Guanlin menggenggamnya.

Dengan senyum yang masih tersungging, Guanlin memeluknya, menepuk punggungnya pelan untuk menenangkan. "Hyung, jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis." Lirih Hyungseob pelan sambil membalas pelukan Guanlin. Ia menghirup napas dalam untuk menahan tangisannya yang akan keluar. Ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang, malamnya dengan Guanlin masih panjang dan lebih baik tangisannya disimpan untuk nanti. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap wajah Guanlin sayang. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau yang semakin besar atau aku yang semakin kecil?"

Guanlin kembali tertawa. Satu tangannya menyentuh tangan Hyungseob yang ada di wajahnya, sedangkan tangan yang lain yang berada di pinggang Hyungseob semakin bergerak mengeratkan kedua tubuh mereka. "Aku masih masa pertumbuhan, hyung."

"Kau akan berubah menjadi raksasa dan aku akan tetap seperti ini."

"Ah, hyung, jangan bilang begitu."

Hyungseob meringis senang mendengarnya. Tangannya yang ada di jaket Guanlin mengerat merasakan angin yang semakin kencang di antara mereka. Guanlin yang paham langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Hyungseob dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Di balik pintu, Hyungseob kembali berbalik menghadap Guanlin. Ia tersenyum jenaka, kedua kakinya berjinjit dan setelahnya bibirnya menempel pada bibir Guanlin, mengecupnya pelan dan melepaskannya. "Aku merindukannya." Lirih Hyungseob di sela-sela napasnya yang memburu.

Belum sempat Guanlin mengatakan sesuatu, Hyungseob sudah meninggalkannya. Akhirnya ia cuma tertawa dan memilih duduk di sofa depan TV. Jujur saja ia tidak memikirkan apapun sekarang, ia bahkan seakan lupa statusnya sekarang yang sudah menjadi idol. Karena ketika bersama Hyungseob semuanya akan menjadi normal dan Guanlin menyukai hal itu, ia tidak perlu berpikir kalau ia harus menjaga sikapnya begini begitu.

Hyungseob–dengan dua mug berisi coklat panas–menghampiri Guanlin yang masih terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu dan menyerahkan mug coklatnya. "Terima kasih, hyung."

Setelah beberapa kali sesapan pada minuman itu, Guanlin menatap Hyungseob yang meringkuk di dekatnya. Perlahan ia merangkul bahu pemuda itu, merangkulnya dan mengelus surai hitamnya yang halus. Hyungseob terkikik geli ketika tangan Guanlin menggelitiki lehernya. Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman sampai entah bagaimana ceritanya tubuhnya sudah ada diantara kedua kaki Guanlin.

Guanlin merengkuh tubuh itu dengan kedua tangannya, memeluknya erat seakan-akan itu adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu. Kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Hyungseob, sesekali mencium beberapa bagian disana. "Hyung, kenapa aku sangat merindukanmu?" Bisiknya yang membuat Hyungseob merinding karena suara rendah Guanlin di lehernya.

Ia diam saja, membalas kerinduan Guanlin dengan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya yang kecil pada rengkuhan Guanlin. Hyungseob menelengkan kepalanya, ia bisa melihat Guanlin yang masih ada di pundaknya, menghirup aroma yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

Hyungseob tersenyum, satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengangkat kepala Guanlin, dan menatap matanya yang sayu. Entah karena apa Hyungseob tertawa gemas yang hanya ditatap oleh Guanlin. Ia mencoba melonggarkan rengkuhan Guanlin yang ada di tubuhnya. Sembari mengusap dagu Guanlin, ia bertanya, "Bagaimana rasanya debut?"

Guanlin yang tadinya tidak berminat bicara dengan Hyungseob malah menjadi berbinar setelah mendengar kata debut. Matanya berapi-api menunjukkam kebahagiaannya–yang membuat Hyungseob tersenyum manis sekaligus miris mengingat dirinya sendiri.

Dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat karena senang, ia bercerita, "Menakjubkan, hyung! Aku menyukainya, aku bahkan masih tidak percaya kalau aku–" Ucapannya terpotong begitu saja ketika melihat Hyungseob yang ada di hadapannya meneteskan air mata.

"Hyung? Kau menangis? Astaga, maafkan aku." Tanya Guanlin panik, tangannya mengusap air mata yang ada di sudut mata Hyungseob.

Hyungseob tersentak ketika merasakan tangan Guanlin di pipinya, ia menahan tangan itu dan menggenggamnya. "Eh? Aku tidak menangis, Guanlin. Aku cuma-ya begitulah." Katanya sambil tertawa canggung. Kepalanya menunduk dan memainkan tangan Guanlin yang digenggamnya.

"Kau akan debut, hyung." Lirih Guanlin mendekati wajah Hyungseob. Mengecup pipi Hyungseob berulang kali dan mengusapnya.

Hyungseob tersenyum diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia berkata pelan, "Aku tahu aku akan debut, harusnya aku memang tidak usah khawatir.

"Tapi aku tidak debut denganmu," helaan napas terdengar setelah Hyungseob mengatakannya. Lagi-lagi ia menahan tangisnya. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya waktu kebersamaan mereka yang langka ini dihabiskan dengan tangisan tapi kalau ia ingat kenyataan yang sedang terjadi rasanya ia bisa menangis kapan saja. Ia takut kalau Guanlin jauh darinya dan bertemu orang baru yang lebih baik, Guanlin jadi melupakannya.

Dengan penuh pengertian Guanlin memeluknya, mengangkat kaki Hyungseob agar duduk di pahanya. Dengan lembut pula ia mengusap surai Hyungseob, membiarkannya menangis di pundaknya. Dirinya juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau sudah seperti ini–selain memeluknya apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Hyungseob lebih baik? Tidak ada, kan? Lagipula ia dengar dari Daehwi kalau pelukan bisa membuat seseorang yang sedih menjadi lebih baik. Harusnya ia percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Daehwi, walaupun itu terdengar konyol.

"Hyung, tidak peduli kita debut dimana, di tempat atau negara berbeda sekalipun, ketahuilah kalau aku akan terus mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang berbeda, hyung, aku masih tetap milikmu. Kita juga masih bisa bertemu diam-diam seperti ini, kan? Jadi, jangan sedih lagi, ya! Aku ikut sedih kalau hyung sedih."

"Dari mana kau belajar mengatakan semua itu?" Tanya Hyungseob sambil menahan senyumannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat baju belakang Guanlin.

"Aku sudah besar, hyung." Kata Guanlin sambil mendengus merasa diremehkan. "Aku belajar dari siapa saja... Termasuk dirimu."

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mempercayainya?"

"Memang hyung pernah percaya padaku kalau aku serius?" Guanlin terkekeh pelan, tangannya mengusap punggung Hyungseob yang sudah tidak lagi bergetar menahan tangis. Ia jadi beranggapan kalau pelukan memang bisa membuat orang lain yang sedang sedih menjadi lebih tenang. Sepertinya juga ia harus berterima kasih pada Daehwi kalau pulang nanti.

Dengan usil Guanlin meraba pinggang Hyungseob, yang membuat Hyungseob harus tersedak karena kaget lalu tertawa karena Guanlin menggerakkan tangannya disana. Hyungseob melepas pelukannya, bekas air matanya yang mengalir di pipi ia bersihkan dengan kemeja Guanlin. Kemudian kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Guanlin dengan gemas, wajahnya ia dekatkan dan kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

Guanlin tersenyum setelahnya dan melepas ciumannya. Matanya berbinar senang ketika menatap Hyungseob yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Diiringi tawa khasnya, Guanlin mengelus surai hitam Hyungseob dan berkata pelan, "Aku mencintaimu, hyung, benar-benar mencintaimu."

Hyungseob ikut tertawa diperlakukan seperti itu, ia menggeram gemas sambil menarik kedua pipi Guanlin. "Kalau kau mencintaiku, ayo temani aku nonton TV sampai pagi! Lupakan kesibukanmu diluar sana dan pikirkan aku saja."

"Aku selalu memikirkanmu, hyung, tidak perlu kau beritahu."

Hyungseob mengangguk. Ia turun dari duduknya, mengambil beberapa makanan dan minuman dari dapur, meletakkannya diatas meja depan TV.

"Serius nonton TV sampai pagi?" Tanya Guanlin sambil mengernyit aneh. Ia memperhatikan Hyungseob yang sibuk memindahkan makanan. Setelah itu ia duduk di depan meja dan memakan beberapa snack. Guanlin mengikuti disebelahnya, ikut mengambil snack yang disiapkan.

Hyungseob balas menatap Guanlin dengan tatapan bertanya. "Tentu saja, apalagi yang bisa kita lakukan selain nonton TV?"

Guanlin tersenyum aneh dan Hyungseob yang menyadarinya langsung memukul kepala pemuda itu berulang kali. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!"

"Aku kan tidak mengatakan apapun!"

 **END**

Ini tuh apa? Saya gatau;; ooc sekali–banget aduh. maafkan sayaaaa huhuhu;;

Draft saya banyak tapi liburan kurang 3minggu lagi;_; saya nganggur banget sebenernya tapi suka mager hehe

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
